Sasuke Uzumaki's Jinchuriki Forms
Sasuke Uzumaki is the second Jninchuriki for the Ten-Tailed Beast, and thus he is able to transform into various transformations untill he complately releases the Ten-Tails'. Due to having the Ryukagan, Sasuke was easily able to controll the beast though it took nearly a year to do. A number of methods have been introduced to controll the beast; though Sasuke knows best by simply refraining from it's use. Intinal State Just by simply taping into the Ten-Tails' chakra that naturaly mixes with his own, Sasuke's body becomes enchanced, and enters the intial transformation9 ; capable of realizing its power and turning the tide of battle in his favor. In contrast to Azuko, Sasuke's pupils become blue, then stilted, next his eyes will turn red and his scerla will turn black, after his eyes transform, an orange colored patch forms and surounds both eyes10 . Following this, his nails and canine teeth grow longer and sharper and his red-turned hair will grow longer and spikier, as it stands on end. Sasuke's whisker marks will also widen and thicken, making him more into the appearance of the Ten-Tails. While he can still stand on his own two feet, Sasuke can move at greater speeds by maneuvering on all fours in a manner similar to the Four Legs Technique used by the Inuzuka clan11 . Depending on how much of the Ten-Tails' chakra is unleashed, black and blood-red chakra is capable of glowing around his body in an untamed way, similar to fire.12 Even though this is the weakest state of his jinchūriki forms, it still increases Sasuke's physical strength to the point of being able to throw entities much larger than himself (like Gilligan-Class Hollows and the Ten-Tails) with little to no effort, and stoping a massive rocket traveling at an immense speed. His durabilitly is strengthened to the point he can continue fighting effectively even after receiving many injuries and attacks that would easily be fatal to most shinigami and hollows13 , and healing rates well above most shinobi, even able to regenerate a heart pierced by a Gerterider's Shomontize instantly14 . This form also increases Sasuke's speed to such levels that nothing short of a fully matured Sharingan is able to track his movements15 , he can wipe out entire war divisions in seconds while appearing to be in mutiple places at once, 15.1 can outrun his own energy attacks, and can effortlessy close tremendous gaps of distance in the blink of an eye while remaining undetected; leading this form's power to be comparable to Sage Mode. 16 He can also use his boosted chakra as a shockwave, sometimes merely using a roar or thrusting his fist out to send a rush of energy at his opponent17 . Besides aumenting his physical abilities, this form also boost his taijustu, genjustu, and ninjustu:18 giving him access to his stronger jutsu such as his Chidori variants and his more powerful eleamental release techniques19 . Even the power and length of his attacks are augemented. Sasuke has also shown to have incresed chakra controll (can climb walls and walk on water without the use of chakra) and can even sence chakra around him, where he could pick out an individual's chakra out of an entire village worth, and note that it wasn't there20 . Until special training from Xion, Sasuke could only reach this state through sheer rage or if his life was in imminent danger. However, after having an inner talk with the beast, and acepting it's deal, Sasuke is able to tap into this form at will, or by simply telling the Jyuubi to give him some power. If Sasuke takes too mutch damage, he will lapse into a "[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Berserker berserker rage" while in close combat. In this state he lashes out with the intensity and aggression of an enraged animal and is even more resistant to psionic attack. Though he loathes it, he acknowledges that it has saved his life many times7 .